Wayward Son
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: What is a soul? Emotions? Thoughts? Free-will? Personality? Humanity? Have we had this discussion before? I'm not sure. Memories tend to blur between centuries. Can a machine truly be considered alive? Or just deviant? Something in between? This question sparked a change, a revolution...least I can do is see it through to the end. NarutoxKara. Spoilers for Detroit Become Human.


**A/N: I REGRET NOTHING.**

 **Some might call this kind of crossover uncalled for, but I thought it'd be interesting to forge new ground.** **What can I say, I'm a trailblazer. Now, lets get the disclaimer out of the way.** **In that regard, "Carry on Wayward Son" by Facing West served as a major inspiration for this story. Music always helps me write better.**

 **SPOILERS ahoy!**

 **Now, I could've gone this route any which way, because lets face it, Detroit is defined by its story. You can wind up with any number of outcomes. Everyone can live, or everyone can die. I'm pleased to say I got the former ending rather than the latter. I've seen some of the darker outcomes online and...yikes. Say what you will, the game inspired me, and will likely do so for many more to come. I tried to look at it objectively and enjoy the game, yet the characters themselves just draw you in. You feel for them. You want them to live, survive, and be happy.**

 **On another, this Naruto could LITERALLY annihilate a city if put to it.**

 **He's also been around for far too long.** **Think of him as a modern-day Logan of sorts.**

 **One who lost their way, but at his core, still wants to do the right thing...no matter how painful it might be.**

 **In all likelihood I'll create a Not Going Home version of this eventually. But for now, grab your popcorn, pull a chair...**

 **...and brace yourself for one wild ride.**

 _"Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done..._

 _~?_

 **Wayward**

 _What is a soul?_

 _Have we had this discussion before? I'm not sure. Memories tend to blur between centuries. In any case, I owe you an answer, don't I? By definition, a soul is the spiritual or immaterial part of a human being or animal, regarded as immortal. The essence or embodiment of a specified quality. There you have it. The literal definition itself, straight out of the dictionary. Open and shut. Case closed. Nothing further to discuss._

 _Satisfied?_

 _No?_

 _I didn't think so._

 _Alright, then._

 _Riddle me this, then. Who defines a soul? What makes it real? Emotions? Thoughts? Free-will? Personality? Identity? Any number of these things could constitute such. Who possesses a soul? Do all of us have one? Or none? Is the concept of a soul limited to one species?_ _We could argue until we're blue in the face, you and I, and I suspect we'd never come to an agreement. Y'see, the truth is that the soul, quite simply, is something we don't understand. We have no way to study it, no concept of extracting it, indeed, of even confirming its existence. We as a people can scarcely comprehend the notion of soul, much less understand it._

 _In the end all we have is faith._

 _Hope, that at the end of the road, there's something more to life._

 _I've lived a long time, and to this day, I still don't have the answer. These feet of mine have walked the world in its entirety. I've seen civilizations rise and fall. My eyes have witnessed the works of man and the ruin they have brought. Tried helping them once or twice. Didn't end well._ _These days I make a decent enough living as a detective here in Detroit._

 _What?_

 _Why're you looking at me like that?_

 _I CAN use my brain when I want to, ya know!_

 _I'll be the first to admit the DPD isn't_ _extraordinary, but I get by. Best for everyone this way. I'm tired of standing out. This world has no need for someone like me anymore. Don't believe me If there's one thing I learned, when you help people you have to keep it small. Save a village and they'll ask you to save a town. Save that town and they'll beg you to save a city. Save a city, gotta save a country. Save a country and then they'll demand you save the world. And when you fail?_

 _What did that get me?_

 _A whole lot of nothing, that's what._

 _No, I'm not a hero anymore. I'm done with that._

 _I can't fix every little problem for every SINGLE PERSON._

 _Believe me, I **tried**. Its just not possible. You can't be everywhere at once._

 _Still, thinking its high time I move on though given the...unrest in these parts. Maybe I'll head back to Japan, start over there. Less insane than America these days..._

 _Right, I'm getting off on a tangent, aren't I? We were talking about souls, faith, and those that hold them. All told, humanity is a bit of a mixed bag these days. They've accomplished so much, yet in spite of that, the world stands on a precipice. In more ways than one._ _N_ _ow, at the turning of an age, they've made something I haven't seen before. Something...new._

 _Androids._

 _Even after all this time I still can't quite wrap my head around it. Blame Cyberlife for that. Their machines almost seem human these days. Mass-produced, manufactured en mass. Any design, any preference. Lifelike to a fault. Finally broke down and got one on a lark about a week back. Bought her out from under some fat fucker named Todd. Highlight of the day there, even if it cost me a week's paycheck. Not sure what made me do it. Just had a bad feeling about him._

 _I may be rusty these days, but damn if I can't read people._

 _Having her around beats being alone, I guess. Honestly, I'm not sure how I feel about that. Don't get me wrong, she's a nice enough girl, and I don't mind having someone around to help with the cooking/cleaning but its all a little...surreal. I certainly wouldn't use her for...y'know. Doesn't feel right. Shit, I dunno._

 _Are androids alive?_

 _Do they have a soul?_

 _Some would argue that they do. Others would say nay. They're just machines. Bits of code and blue blood following their programming. A piece of plastic and metal can't be alive, or so the critics claim. They only deviate from their programming. Maybe they're right. Maybe they're wrong. Don't tell Hank I said that. He'd rip me a new one. Can't blame him for hating them after the incident. Wish I could've helped, but I was probably clear across the country back then. Don't remember._ _I...don't think he'd take kindly to me raising the dead, even if it was his own flesh and blood. Too many questions, and it'd just put me on the lam again._

 _Not that its any of my business._ _Really, I just want to be left well enough alone._

 _What? Don't give me that look. I'm not a god, ya know._ _I'm just a man._

 _Someone whose lived far too long, a fool out of time._

 _An idiot who can't seem to die._

 _A Wayward Son._

* * *

 ** _(XxXxXx)_**

* * *

 _"Good morning, Naruto."_

A feather pillow sailed across the room with uncanny accuracy to smack into Kara's waiting palm. Not a heartbeat later, blinding light flooded the darkened room as the curtains were drawn. Despite his best efforts, Naruto found himself unable to hold back a groan. Damn. She'd predicted him this time. Clever girl. Under any other circumstance, he would've applauded her. In the span of only a few days she'd already anticipated his morning routine and reacted to it handily. Bleary as he was from sleep, however, pride was the furthest thing from his mind.

"Go awaaaaaaaaay," he whined, dragging the sheets over his head in a vain attempt to blot out the sun. "Can't ya see I'm sleepin' here...

The soft sound of footsteps interposed itself over his growl.

Say what you will about androids, but Kara knew how to show mercy; she could've easily ripped the covers right off the bed and in his stupor he likely wouldn't have been able to stop her in time. After last night's fiasco he was in no mood to face the beginning of a new week, least of all without a cup of coffee. Instead her pleasant voice curled pleasantly through his ears, muffled by the thick fabric:

"You requested that I wake you at 7:00 A.M, sir."

Naruto absolutely _hissed_ at her.

"Will ya quit callin' me that?!"

A pause, followed by:

"Yes, sir."

If Naruto hadn't known better he would've suspected her of sarcasm just now. Was there a slight lilt to her voice? Maybe. Hard to tell over the ringing in his ears. It stood to reason that she was capable emotions, but he could never tell when it came to her. Androids were always hard to read in that respect. Not that he couldn't mind you, it was just-

"AAARGHITBUUUUURNS!"

With startling deftness a small hand plucked at the corner of the covers and upturned them, exposing his weakened eyes to the radiance he'd been so desperately trying to avoid. Even after years upon years, it certainly couldn't be said that Uzumaki Naruto was a morning person. No, even in his teen years he'd always _loathed_ the wee hours of the day with every fiber of his being. Despite housing the _human equivalent of a nuke_ in his stomach, he simply found it difficult to get up early. He suspected he still would for thousands of years hence. _Traitor!_ Shards of sharpened sunlight stabbed at his vulnerable retina all at once, causing the whiskered warrior to flinch and bat furtively at her...

"Here. Your coffee."

...until a warm mug pressed itself into his flailing hands, causing them to still. Within moments a familiar aroma wafted through the air, accompanied by a familiar warmth spreading through his fingers. The scent curled across his nose with seductive promise, bringing with it a spark of vitality and the blessed promise of wakefulness. Nevermind! Not a traitor! Kara was a saint! _Praise the log!_ Blessed be this absolute angel! He was unworthy of her kindness! His body bolted upright, nearly flinging away the sheets in his haste to imbibe the piping hot beverage.

"Ah, sweet nectar! Come to papa!"

Screw sips, this stuff was going down in _gulps._

The scalding liquid nearly took his breath away as he slammed the cup back. A brief, uncomfortable burn registered in his throat, only to abate moments later as his healing factor mitigated the damage. Near immortality might be a pain at times, but at least Kurama still afforded him benefits like this. Without him, he suspected he would've long since lost the last dregs of his sanity.

 **"I swear, you _enjoy_ doing that to me."**

Speak of the devil himself!

 _'Hush, you love coffee.'_

 **...I prefer vodka."**

"Pssh!" for all his vitriol, the ancient shinobi felt a small smile ply at the corner of his mouth. "We had enough of that shit last night! Now shut up and drink. How we looking?"

 **"Well, aside from the abysmal state of your liver,"** his tenant quipped aridly, **"You're the picture of health. Not for lack of trying."**

"Damn." the blond forced a laugh. "And here I thought I'd finally drink myself to death."

 **"Thought you would've known better after the first century."**

"What are you, my mother?" he scoffed.

 **"Not on your life, brat."**

 _"Ha!"_

With each passing moment he felt more of his vitality return, and with it, his resolve to face the day. Though his skull still snarled at him, he found he could finally open his eyes without pain.

The city of Detroit gazed back at him from his window; a veritable hive of activity, of life, of order. It almost reminded him of a hornet's nest.

 _'Nice and calm...until someone decides to kick it.'_

His lip curled disdainfully at the thought.

By contrast his room-much like his job-was a humble one, modest, if somewhat lacking common amenities. A simple dresser containing his clothes, a mirror, and some personal affects, coupled with a secondary door leading into a small bathroom. The same could be said for the home itself; not a large one, but neither could it be called small. Average would be the best description. Precisely the sort of abode that wouldn't attract unwanted attention. After all, if others thought you were beneath their notice, they were far less likely to harass you in the first place. And if they did...well, fuck 'em. _There_ was a sorely learned lesson on his part.

In Detroit, it was best just to mind your own business. Bit of an unspoken rule, that.

 **"And how often have we followed _that_ rule?"** Kurama goaded.

 _...I am not above blasting Aerosmith again.'_

 **"Spoilsport."**

Polishing off the last of his early morning beverage _-one he'd finished away almost before realizing what he was doing-_ the bedraggled blond turned to face his caretaker, only to find that she'd vacated the bedroom during his sordid musings. Odd. She'd never done that before. Ordinarily Kara would wait until reassured that he was properly awake, or at the very least, sober. That she'd wandered off of her own volition without being told to do so was somewhat...unexpected. Unexpected, but not unpleasant.

"Kara?"

Silence reigned supreme.

"Where'd she get off to?" he wondered aloud.

 **"Could be down in the kitchen making breakfast."** Kurama chimed thoughtfully. **"Pancakes, hopefully."**

Naruto inhaled with a sharp intake of breath, scenting the air. "Nope. Waffles."

 **"Bastard. You never left me have pancakes."**

"Next time, fuzzball." the ninja retorted.

 **"Lies! You always say that!"**

Ignoring his recalcitrant companion, Naruto swept his legs off the bed and moved to the mirror.

A stranger stared back at him; the face that met his gaze was leaner than he would've liked. Those once bright blue eyes were dulled by the passing of time, the set of his jaw stern, his expression almost flinty by comparison. A faint stubble had sprouted there over the last week, much to his consternation. Overtime did that to a man. His once unruly hair had grown into a shaggy mane to frame his face, only somewhat hewn by awkward scissors. Huh. He almost resembled his father, if not for the whiskers and the encroaching beard. Perhaps another haircut was required. A shave, certainly. Beard or no, Minato was the _last_ person he wanted to resemble these days. What would his parents say if they saw him now? Spirits, what would his friends?

Gripping the drawer beneath his fingers-careful not to crush it-he smothered that thought in its crib.

Didn't matter.

The dead had no answers.

If they did, they weren't keen on sharing them.

"Right, then." shaking his head, he turned his attention outward toward the closet. A sweep of his arms pushed the door aside, exposing a threadbare scarcely large enough to contain his admittedly limited wardrobe, much less a body.

"What'll it be today?"

 **"Oh, please! Don't give me that act."** Kurama sniped waspishly, a rare note of annoyance trickling through his impenetrable facade. **"We both know what you're going to wear."** **"It'll be that ugly fedora again and the grey trench-coat over your usual outfit. Which, might I add, will be the same as always. Striped red shirt and dark jeans with that hideous orange tie. Really! If I didn't know better I'd say you were deliberately trying to commit a crime against fashion!"**

Naruto whistled softly.

"Jeez, what crawled up your ass...

 **"You denied me the glory that is pancakes! Vengeance will be mine!"**

...sometimes I wonder if you're worse off than me these days. You're a glutton, you know that?" when the fox didn't reply, a rare smile sheathed his features. "The almighty Kurama, a sucker for pancakes. Who would've thought? Shukaku would've gotten a kick out of that."

 **"Just get in the damn shower. You reek."**

"Yes, mom!"

 **"BITE. ME."**

Even hungover, bathing himself proved a simple act-he liked to think he wasn't that far gone yet-within minutes he'd toweled himself off and donned his customary attire. Geh. Now that he'd heard an objective opinion on his clothes he almost questioned his choice. Almost. By the log, he looked like a detective from one of those off-beat black-and-white crime dramas. When did that idea worm its way into his head? Still, after all this time, he just couldn't bring himself to abandon them. They'd grown on him over the last ten years.

 **"Admit it, you're a sucker for 'stuff like that."**

"Why you little-

A distant crash clamored for his attention.

Blue eyes narrowed to jagged crimson slits. _"Kurama!"_

 **"Don't give me that look! It wasn't me this time, I swear!"**

An intruder, then? In broad daylight? The thought set his hackles on edge.

Instinct took over and Naruto felt himself move. Three swift strides carried him from the bedroom, the hat flying from his head in his haste to make it downstairs. Rather than traverse the hard wooden steps below, he simply vaulted over them, alighting in a pointed crouch just beyond the kitchen.

Sure enough, he found her there..

Shards of broken glass interposed with the ruined remains of what must've been breakfast. Idly he registered the battered metal tray, warm milk spreading across the carpet.

At the center of it all, Kara stood in a trance.

A distant almost glassy look framed her eyes, as though she were thousand of miles away...or trapped in a particularly poignant memory. The once placid blue LED ring now pulsed an unruly yellow, flickering like a candle caught in a harsh wind. He knew the look well enough; he'd seen it in countless wars and the devastation that followed. Shock, awe, trauma, it could've been any one of those things. Seeing it in an android was a novel experience. Much to his mild concern, she didn't react. Without thinking, he reached for her arm.

"Kara?" he called, to no avail. "Did something-

She rounded on him, eyes wide. Glassy.

 _"He's going to hurt her again."_

Naruto jerked his arm back as if he'd been scalded. Where in blazes did _that_ come from? The naked terror in her eyes paralyzed him, left him rooted where he stood. Yet she wasn't speaking to him; that much was almost painfully clear. No, she was looking straight through him, as though he didn't exist. Trauma reared its ugly head, choking the words in his throat. Unbidden a familiar face came to mind. The man he'd undercut in a random fit of pique back at the cyberlife store. He'd thrown an absolute fit. What had his name been, again...? It was there somewhere, on the tip of his tongue...

Just what had she been through?

Finally, he mastered his nerve out and grasped her shoulder.

"Hey, calm down." the words felt awkward, stilted coming from him. "That fat bastard's not here. He can't hurt you."

"No, not me." she barely seemed to register the words, let alone his hands. Foggy eyes gazed past him. "Alice. I can't be here. I have to...to...

 _"Who is Alice?"_

At this, the poor girl jolted violently. Round eyes blinked rapidly and after a moment her LED pulsed azure once more. That tentative, fleeting, emotion that had bloomed across her face closed down, her expression turning decidedly neutral once more. Tilting her head, the android regarded him with a quizzical air. Whatever strange spell had fallen over seemed to have passed them by like an errant storm on the wind; that, or she was doing her damndest to hide it from him. Something was amiss, but he couldn't bring himself to speak of it.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Belatedly she noticed the mess at their feet.

"Oh no, I've ruined your breakfast!" Faltering, she hastened to her knees and began to paw at the stains in the carpet. "I'm so sorry!"

"No, its fine, you don't have to...

Her hands were trembling.

 **"You're not going to ignore this, are you?"** Kurama hissed in his ear. **"You saw her face. She's terrified."**

Damnit. This was precisely the kind of thing he was trying to avoid. _'Of course I saw. Don't know how to respond to it, either..._

 **"Coward."** a growl answered him.

 _'Shut the hell up!'_ Naruto narrowly caught himself from snapping at his tenant _. 'What the hell do you expect me to do about it?!'_

 **"The right thing."**

 _'Suuuuure let me get right on that!'_ the shinobi groused back, _'I'll just track down this random bastard in a city FILLED WITH PEOPLE, lop off his head and kidnap his kid. Assuming Alice even is a kid. All this based on the word of an android! Proof, you say? Sorry officer, don't have any! I killed him because I didn't like him! Do you have any idea how that's gonna look?! I've done enough running for one lifetime! I'm not pulling another Germany stunt again! I'm not getting involved! Not this time!'_

Silence was the fox's only response.

 _"No, no, no! Don't you give me the cold shoulder! Screw you!'_ Shoving that unpleasant thought into the deepest, darkest pit he could find, he made for the door. Kurama didn't challenge him further. He almost wished the old fox would. Part of him would preferred that, to the void he'd been left with. It left him feeling hollow, empty inside. A shell of his former self. Forget about it. He needed to forget. Drown himself in work or other distractions until that unpleasant ache finally let him be-

"Take care." Kara's voice quiet rang out after him. "It would be regrettable if Lieutenant Anderson shot you."

Naruto paused on the threshold, right foot lingering halfway out the door. Slowly, he turned to face her.

"Wait, wait, wait a minute." he frowned. "Kara. Was that...sarcasm, just now?"

The android's small, benign smile didn't waver, not in the least.

...I have not been programmed for sarcasm, Naruto."

A harsh, bitter laugh burst out of him all at once.

 _'No. No you don't. Don't you DARE-_

Oddly enough, _this_ broke him.

His foot shot out seemingly of its own accord, hooking the door's edge to keep it from closing in her face. The brass doorknob crumpled beneath his palm like wet tissue paper, crumpling as his hand forced itself into a fist around the mangled metal. A muscle jumped in his jaw, throbbing alongside his temple. His pulse pounded in his ears like the drums of a great hunt out for his blood, growing louder with each passing moment until the incessant pounding of his own tortured heart was all he could ear. Damn her. Damn him for caring. Damn that tiny spark in his heart that refused to go out. Damn them all.

DAMNIT!

...do you want my help?"

Kara's back went ramrod straight, but she didn't speak.

Naruto swore and smashed a fresh dent into the door with his skull.

"Aaaaaand we have a winner, folks! I just had to go and open my mouth! I'm such an idiot!"

He couldn't go back now; couldn't steal the words away now that he'd spoken them to her. To do so would be more cruel than any silence ever could be. In his heart, he suspected doing so would utterly shatter Kara. Distantly he heard the door click shut behind him as he moved to her side.

Try as he might, he couldn't bring himself to deny her. He'd caught a glimpse-just a glance-of something that went beyond mere programming, something that couldn't be ignored. The fear he'd seen...the all encompassing Emotions like that couldn't be faked. Couldn't they? A dull ache manifested itself in the back of his skull, a sure sign of an oncoming migraine. Perfect. Just what he needed. Damn his conscience. Damn his eyes. It had been such a nice day, too...

"I'm sorry." She sputtered. "I do not understand your ques-

"Cut the bullshit!" he roared! "Who is Alice?! Tell me what's wrong!"

Kara flinched as if he'd physically struck her across the face. "I...Alice is...

There it was again, that strange flicker of emotion in her eyes he couldn't quite quantify.

A strange, wild light both equal parts hope and panic. In that moment she almost looked...human, all of an instant from bursting into tears. Her hands balled into fists as she sat there on her knees. Her jaw worked wordlessly, her mouth struggling to find words that wouldn't come. Again her LED ring pulsed, first blue, then yellow, followed by a wild, panicked red; a deep crimson he was all too familiar with. She seemed to be struggling with something, a terrible burden pressing down on her shoulders with each passing moment. Not just memory, but _pain_ , an old wound so deep it threatened to render her mute.

Yet somehow, she spoke.

Pale hands curled against his jacket, slick with tears.

Her response would change the very fate of the world as they knew it.

 **A/N: *grins***

 **Well, that escalated quickly!**

 **This is going to be an emotional story.**

 **Now, now, people! Calm down! Don't freak out!**

 **Its heavily implied that Kara's memory is a corrupted mess thanks to some *cough* TODD *cough* and such.**

 **This takes places approximately a month or so before the events of Detroit Become Human and will go into the main story.**

 **YES Alice is still around and she'll certainly bump into Kara. There's even a preview as to how below. I'm not a soulless bastard. That'll be next chapter in fact. Well, I've gone and done it now haven't I? Had a blast writing this.** **I've never gotten so invested in something like before; coming from me, that's high praise considering I'm critical of most games. Think I'll replay Detroit after this, don't have much else to do while I'm recovering from my surgeries.**

 **This one humbly asks for your opinion of his humble works.**

 **So in the Immortal Words of Atlas...**

 **...Review, Would You Kindly?**

 **And enjoy the previews!**

 **Potential ones!**

 **(Previews!)**

 _Despite himself, the blond grinned._

 _"Ha! I'm proud of you!"_

 _How little he knew._

* * *

 _"Memories?"_

 ** _"Ohoho! This'll be good!"_**

 _'Hush, furball. Don't tease her.'_

 _Kara fidgeted under his gaze a moment._

 _"I...yes. From before. May I discuss it with you?"_

 _A blond brow rose. "By all means. I'd be happy to listen."_

 _After a moment's consideration she snatched up a pen and hastily scrawled a note._

 _"What's this now?" Naruto blinked, regarding the message with thinly veiled confusion. "An address?_

* * *

 _Hank swore._

 _"Oh for the love of...I'm getting too old for this shit."_

 _"Age implies wisdom. I haven't seen any yet."_

 _...damn, Connor. That was savage."_

* * *

 _"She's a whore."_

 _Naruto exhaled softly._

 _"Thought you'd say that."_

 _"Whatever. Now piss off before I-_

 _The blond struck like a snake, obliterating his knee with a spinning kick._

 _"WHAT THE HELL?!"_

 _Too late his potential victim limped backwards, realizing his peril. Cowardice availed him nothing._ _In that moment, the man became prey._ _Even as those piggish eyes bulged and his mouth opened to shout out a warning the blond delivered a swift chop to their neck and crushed their trachea, effectively silencing them. A single step carried him forward the rest of the way. Filth. Pig. Eliminate. Reason abandoned him as crimson draped itself over his vision and he struck again, hammering a clenched fist into their solar plexus, driving them back half a step._

 _A counter-blow rose to meet him, a clumsy roundhouse he batted aside with enough force to shatter the man's elbow._

 _He hadn't intended to shatter it like glass._

 _Yet it crumpled away all the same._

 ** _"Mind if I cut in?"_**

 _'Have at it.'_

 _Sapphire snapped into scarlet. Feared rounded the man's eyes and stirred pity in him, but he stifled it with a snarl._

 ** _"Ah, yes."_** _Kurama purred, flexing clawed fingers._ ** _"I'd almost forgotten what combat felt like after all these years. Thank you."_**

 _Gurgling in surprise the man tumbled backwards, losing his balance. He saw the opportunity and pounced, riding him to the floor with a harsh thud. Yet the Eden Club remained silent. Uncaring. Strong hands wrapped around his throat and squeezed, squeezed, SQUEEZED until their eyes bulged. Fingers pried at his face, frantically seeking a handhold where none was to be found. Only when their struggles ceased and they finally stilled beneath him did he relent._

 _Only then did he realized the android had bore witness to his crime._

 _The WR400 blinked slowly, her eyes moist._

 _"Why did you do that?"_

 ** _"Shit."_**

* * *

 _"Screw you, Perkins."_

 _"Just who do you think you are-_

 _A clenched fist barreled into his nose with a harsh crack._

 _"You just assaulted me! I'll have your badge for that you sack of shi-_

 _"And I'll have the rest of you. Eyes, lungs, pancreas. Where should I start, hmm?"_

* * *

 _"If you are who you say you are...then why do this? You could end it all in an instant. Why don't you?"_

 _...we are not having this conversation."_

 **R &R~!**


End file.
